


How the fuck did I get here?

by trueamericanwolf



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Job, Come Swallowing, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueamericanwolf/pseuds/trueamericanwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey doesn't know how he ended up at a gay club watching Ian dance for other men, but he sure as hell isn't going to let any of them grab at Ian, especially not after blowing him the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the fuck did I get here?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is just a short thing about what mickey was thinking during the club scene and listen ive never really written smut before so im sorry if it's horrible!! Also this is completely unedited sooooo yeah hope you enjoy!!!

Mickey’s standing there, leaning on the railing, watching Ian in some short fucking shorts that are sparkly and gold and gayer than gay, and how did he get here? Really? A week ago he was just thinking about Ian and thinking that he was in Iraq or some other country with the army, not being a dancer at a fairy club. And now he’s in this club, watching Ian, and taking care of him.

The fuck is he doing? If anyone sees him his reputation is over; he’s a milkovich with a pregnant whore, he’s not gay. He can’t be gay. He refuses to accept that.

And yet, here he is, at a gay club, watching Ian dance for men. Watching his tight body hump the air and his bulge and the way the shorts cup around his round little ass, and now there’s some creepy old fat man about to touch Ian. Nope.

Mickey moves quick and grabs the man by his hand, yanking him far away from Ian.

“Those fingers go anywhere near that cock I’m gonna break every knuckle on that hand,” Mickey threatens, pushing the guy back further. “All fifteen of them.”

The guy doesn’t even really get phased and Mickey isn’t really sure how that’s possible, let alone the fact that the guy just corrected him on how many knuckle bones a hand has, because really who just fucking knows that?

“You wanna fucking die,” Mickey says, striding forward because he’s not about to be sassed back by this fucker.

The man dips away and Mickey looks down at his knuckles, starting to count them because even though it’s not something he needs to know, he doesn’t want to accept that some random guy at a gay club could know more about breaking bones than him.

Ian comes up to him and starts saying about an after party and how it’s gonna be fun and Mickey’s not wanting to go because if he has to watch anyone else hit on Ian, try to touch Ian, well he’s not gonna be as kind as he just was. He fucking blew Ian for Christ sake, hell if he’s gonna watch some bitch try and grab that cock. It’s his.

He made sure of that last night when he undid Ian’s pants and yanked them down to his knees, already seeing his cock tented in his boxers and Mickey wasn’t sure what he was feeling. He’d never sucked a cock, and he sure as fuck never planned on it. Taking it in the ass was far enough for him, and he can make the argument that getting pounded makes him come better than anytime before, but this, sucking off another dude, well it does nothing for him.

But for some reason when he yanked down Ian’s pants and saw his dick underneath his underwear, felt it as he rubbed his palm along the outline, well his dick twitched in his pants and got hard as fuck.

He’d never sucked a cock before so he was just gonna go for it; he slipped Ian’s boxers down to his knees and Ian’s dick sprang free and Mickey went for it. Put his mouth to the tip and swallowed it, and he gagged, but he wasn’t gonna bitch out so he kept going, kept bobbing his head, tasting Ian in his mouth, not minding how it had a salty taste to it.

He thought about how he liked it when girls blew him and went from there, closing his mouth tight around Ian’s head and working his tongue over the tip, listening to Ian moan, and fuck, that moan made the situation okay. It made it worth it.

Mickey felt Ian’s hand grip at his hair pushing his further down and Mickey didn’t mind, he just wanted to hear Ian’s moan again, and know that it’s because of him. Ian let out a groan and Mickey heard him breathe in deep, and swallowed him and much as he could.

He started palming at his own cock, tight against his jeans, but didn’t stop bobbing his head, didn’t stop working his tongue all along Ian.

He could feel Ian’s grip tighten on his hair and his breathing was getting more and more hitched, more desperate as Mickey kept it up. And truth be told, Mickey wasn’t hating it, in fact he kind of liked this, swallowing Ian down, listening to him moan and grip his hair. Mickey kept going at himself, and fuck, he was already close.

“I’m gonna come,” Ian let out, low and guttural, and fuck Mickey didn’t slow down.

He kept going and Ian warned him one more time but he wasn’t going to bitch out, and he sure as fuck wasn’t gonna have Ian give him a fucking facial. So when Ian tightened up and gripped Mickey’s shoulder, Mickey swallowed it all, moving down as far as he could, listening to Ian let out small curses as he fell back onto the bed.

Mickey came a second later, letting out a low groan as his body tightened up and everything came together in that one fucking awesome feeling.

Yeah, Mickey definitely isn’t letting anyone touch Ian’s cock.

So enough with thinking about sucking Ian’s dick, because he’s about to get a hard on in the middle of a gay club.

But Ian leans in and Mickey pulls back, because he’s not about to kiss Ian in public, fuck that. People will definitely think he’s gay. But then Mickey looks around and sees that no one is really watching, no one cares? Everyone in the club is doing their own thing, not paying any attention to Mickey and that’s weird?

He’s never done anything public because first off, he's still struggling with the whole realization of what exactly that'd mean for him, but also people in his neighborhood will kill him. But here, in this place, no one cares what he does. And that’s something he’s never really experienced.

Mickey can feel a knot in his stomach growing, can feel his palms getting sweaty as he looks at Ian, and fuck he’s hot. Ian’s just smiling at him and he really does want to kiss him, take him in and hold him close, and what’s stopping him?

He can do that here, this is probably the only acceptable place for him to be able to do just that. So when he pulls Ian closer and their lips are together and Mickey can feel Ian’s tongue in his mouth, his dick hard against Ian’s, well he doesn’t even care.

It feels good, it feels right, holding Ian in his arms, taking all of him.

And yeah, he's definitely going wherever Ian said they got invited to because he's not going to let anyone get their hands anywhere near Ian.


End file.
